Breaking News's
by STELLA-955675
Summary: Want to know any bladebeakers news so just read this. and do review this too.


**BREAKING NEWS'S**

Actually, I was thinking to be a reporter. So I just thought to practice it now. Here's one hope you would love it. I mean breaking NEWS'S!!!

It's on Bey-blade okay. The breaking news is on these: Kai, Hilary, Ming Ming, Tyson, Tala and Kenny.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**SENCE IN THE CLASS!**_

Kai was sitting in his class bench with Tyson. They were making faces by looking at each other. The bell ranged and all of the class students' created too much noise. Then a man come wearing black short cloth and a blue baggie pant with black sneakers. "Shut up class! Or you would been punished." Said Mr. Bran berry. Suddenly the class had been quite. Mr. Bran berry said: "Class! Now you have to give a surprise test!". "No! a surprise test!!!" shouted the class. Mr. Bran berry provided the test papers to the class students. _"Oh! Man a test I had learned nothing! Uh-oh! Tyson should help me out aren't he if not so I should cheat!_" Kai thought.

Question number one:

"Is Mexico hot or cold?"

"Umm… I think Cold no I think Hot. Yes it is hot and cold are mixed."

Question number two:

"Who discovered America?"

"Umm… I think Kenny the great!"

Question number three:

"What animal hops?"

"Umm… I don't know think Kai… Oh! Tyson should help me!"

Kai looked at Tyson's paper but…? He had written nothing. Then suddenly Kai picked his nose in tension nobody saw him doing this except Tyson. "_What? Oh! He gross! Never sit with him again."_ Thought Tyson. TRING! TRING! The bell ranged. And all of the students ran out of the classes and reached towards the canteen. Then the reporter Jennifer, holding one handy-video-camera, came in front of Tyson. He thought to tell everyone live on the T.V what Kai did? His statement below.

_**Breaking news of Kai Hiwatari:**_

Hello! Now I'm going to tell you guys breaking news of a rude boy. Yeah! He is a boy. Well, I'll embarrass him too.(Later!). Anyways, He is a nerd I mean to say jerk. Whose name is… yes you guessed it right his name is Kai Hiwatari. Hmmm… I wonder how teacher stands him because he is totally talkative and annoying one with a capital A! But of course teachers have been life's greatest mystery……

Anyways, Kai also picks his nose. P-U! I wonder if he eats boogies too… Man he gross!!! But he ought to be all boys are well, BYE!

(Oh! I know these words are too bad for little cute rude Kai but what can I do this is only a fic and don't take it serious or harm for your life. And I'm not making fun of Kai just a… Sorry! Kai's Fan girls' hope you guys forgave me.

_**SENCE AT THE CANTEEN AREA!**_

All the girls were sitting at the corner of the walls with a table and a chair. Ming Ming was sitting with Hilary and talking to each other but accidentally Hilary's mouth opened and she said a bad name to Ming Ming. Ming Ming couldn't take it and she ran to the principle office. She was on the way of the principle's office suddenly, the reporter Jennifer came in front of her after taking Tyson's statement. It's time to ask other peoples like Ming Ming here. Hers statement below:

_**Breaking news about Hilary**_:

Hello! Now I am going to tell you guys about a girl whose name is Hilary? Yup she is a girl and my name for that girl is The Wicked Witch of the West! I don't like her. She cheated from me in papers, stole pictures from Julia and what not? Man she is wicked girl.

I liked her sort of, but I can be little cold with her sometimes. That's what I don't like about myself. I also think that she likes Kai Hiwatari; I mean to say my Kai Hiwatari. The most shameful thing for me was being her best-friend! Yah, I know, I am horrible. Being friends with an idiot, but she was so nice then… Well, Bye dudes!(For now)

Ming Ming: "Hit me baby one more!) (Ouch! Max leave me alone! AHHH!)

Jennifer: "Sorry for that! (Cut it!)"

_**SENCE IN THE BASKET-BALL HALL**_

"Hey come with us, Kenny?" asked a boy wearing all black except his red-hat.

"No, thanks, I'm feeling easy here studying my general books," replied Kenny.

"As you wish." Suddenly, a boy with bright red hairs, and big rude eyes, Tala came and said: "Hey, book warm, want to come with us it's fun, or you want to read books as a book warm?"

"Shut up, Tala, I'm not like you I'm way different." Replied Kenny.

"Way different… huh…" laughed Tala. "Tell me the different things about you…?"

"Huh…oh yeah! I get A+ in grades, I'm good at studies, I don't like girls like you…" replied Kenny.

"Shut up, I don't like girls," replied Tala angrily and punched right on Kenny's nose.

"How did it feel…? (Good) or (Bad)…?" asked Tala.

"OUCH! It felt bad! Tala I'm going to tell this to the head-mistress and now you're going to be punished," replied Kenny and ran towards the head-mistress office by crossing the bridge. Crying and tears were getting out of his eyes.

"Hey, sir waiting a minute. Can I just you ten minutes…?" asked the reporter Jennifer.

"Yes, of course but who are you? I don't even know you seemed to be a reporter," asked Kenny.

"Yes, sir you got that right I'm here to know what happened to you and who did that?"

"Okay," said Kenny.

"Camera-man on the camera we are ready." Said Jennifer.

Statement of Kenny below:

_**Breaking news about Tala:**_

Hello, now I am going to tell you guys about a bad boy. Having bright red hair, big rude eyes and he is most wanted person reward: Hilary!!!

Yup! He wants Hilary I know Tala won't like this but it's true he wants Hilary. And let me tell you that I am not a book warm! And also not a nerd it only depends on a person attitude which I think is you!

He sat with me in papers he cheated my papers, and ate my whole lunch, took my glasses and thrown them in the toilet flush! And—and took everything!!! AHHH!

He is real a monster who stole kids lunches plus there stuffs. And do you know he is jealous from me and Kai the way he uses his bey-blade is PATHETIC!!! And he is so jealousy and he stole my diary. So I guess I better give him a feed back so I just picked his diary and read it. Want to know his secret????

_**TALA'S SECRETS**_

He loves playing with dolls.

Eating his nails when he is afraid.

He is scares when he saw any horror movie.

He writer's his diary in a very secret place want to know where? (In the bathroom toilet!!) (GROSS!!!)

He has a nick-name "Lose-Pants"

He has a big brother who is Tala's boss.

He was a worker when he wasn't in Bey-blade.

He is such a poor guy who was a sheep-keeper.

He has wearied the red wig because he is shaved-ball.

And the last he really likes Hilary.

_**THE REPORTER JENNIFER'S OPINION:**_

I think that I had lots of bey-blade's secrets today. And I am going to give these in the article of bey-blade. And I'm going to be in the news studio someday… but it's not enough I have more to tell you but I'm in Paris lots of things to see today. Hope you don't mind. And please review this from the bottom of your hearts. And flames are definitely allowed and all of you please review. TOOTLES!


End file.
